


Unholy

by Labyrinth_Runner



Series: Unholy [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner
Summary: For my 1000 Follower Celebration based off the song Unholy by Hey Violet. This one is Obi-Wan x Reader. Not Safe For Work.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Series: Unholy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984435
Kudos: 28





	Unholy

Obi-Wan tossed and turned in his bed at the temple. He didn’t know why, but the same person was on his mind. It wasn’t Qui-Gon. It wasn’t Anakin. It was you. As he slept, his mind flitted through the two of you in various compromising positions over the past few days. You were a thought that plagued him at night and made him question his resolve. Tonight your lips were trailing down his naked chest in his dream after softly running your hands up his chest to push his shirt out of the way. He sat up, pulling you up with him to kiss you, feeling you moan against his mouth as his tongue wrapped around yours. Then, you pulled back, gently pushing him down to the bed with one firm finger before latching your lips onto his pulse point and continuing the stream of kisses he’d so rudely interrupted.

“D-darling,” he stammered, watching your head slip further and further south, your hair glistening in the crackling candlelight that casted you in an ethereal glow. Then you reached your destination, sending a shiver up his spine as your mouth wrapped around to take his-

Obi-Wan bolted up in bed in a cold sweat. He was panting for air as his surroundings had him hurtling back to reality. He was in bed. _Alone_. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Thinking about you like that wasn’t good for anyone, because you were better than some Jedi’s wet dream. Yet, he couldn’t deny the fact that he wanted you. A sacrilegious act that would violate his vows, yet part of him didn’t care, and that scared him. After years of working to be the perfect Jedi after Qui-Gon was ripped from him, he wanted to do something that went against everything he knew. Jedi were to be compassionate, and wasn’t compassion a form of love? Would it be so wrong to love? He found himself asking that question more and more these days as he found himself feeling increasingly lonely, especially since Anakin was no longer his Padawan and he found himself seeing him less and less. With a sigh, he got up and went to go meditate for clarity in the Temple Gardens.

Rush Clovis simply would not leave you alone. You found it endearing that someone wanted you that badly, enough to pursue you and do everything to win you over. In fact, you had influenced a fair amount of Senate votes that way. In his haste to win you over, he voted the way you wanted him to in a few crucial decisions. As you walked around the Senate building to your office, you heard footsteps rush to catch up with you. A small smile grew on your lips. _Here we go again_ , you thought.

“Senator, you are looking wonderful today,” Clovis grinned. “Is that a new dress?”

“Oh, this old thing?” you smirked, loving to watch him squirm. “I believe I wore it last month during my Senate address on taxing hyperspace lanes in the outer rim.”

“I apologize, Senator,” he blushed, “I must have been too distracted by your beautiful… _words_ to remember what you were wearing.”

“Charming as always, Rush,” you teased. “Now, why are you really here?”

“I’m hosting a ball in a few rotations. I was hoping you might attend,” he grinned.

“I’ll consider it,” you smirked. “Who else will be there?”

“Everyone that the Trade Federation feels the need to suck up to,” he chuckled, “Including a Jedi representative.”

“Trying to get back into the Republic’s good graces, are you?” 

He blushed, “I don’t care as much about Republic opinion as I do about certain Senators.”

“What Jedi will be there?” you asked curiously.

“Master Kenobi,” he replied.

Your heart skipped a beat. Master Kenobi would be there? Now you _had_ to go. You’d been in love with him ever since he accompanied you on a diplomatic mission to Toydaria. The man had been so charming and handsome that you couldn’t help yourself. You took in Clovis’ hopeful eyes, feeling guilty. You were in love with another man that you knew you could never have. If Rush ever found out, it would break his heart, but you couldn’t help it. You dreamed of Obi-Wan whenever you needed an escape. He was the happy ending you could never have.

“I see,” you said with a sad smile. “Send the information to my office. I’ll attend if I’m able.”

“Thank you, Senator,” he smiled, taking your hand to kiss your knuckles.

Part of you felt for him. After all, he had a sense of loyalty to the banking clan due to the fact that they had raised him. Yet, he should have known better than to rub elbows with known Separatists. You weren’t looking forward to going to a ball where you might have to be in the presence of the insufferable Lott Dod, but you could see that Clovis had been trying to make a change lately and he had been your first friend when you got here. However, if Master Kenobi was there, perhaps it would all be worth it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Master Yoda, you can’t possibly think this is a good idea,” Obi-Wan said incredulously. 

“Think of it as a chance to spy, I do,” Yoda said sagely.

“They will be focusing on me all night,” he sighed, “I can’t search for clues in his house without being noticed.”

“Ask for the assistance of a friend, you should,” Yoda replied.

“The last time I checked, we don’t have many Separatist friends, Master,” Obi-Wan replied.

“No, but friends in the Senate, you do have.”

“I’ll do my best,” he replied before being dismissed to attend this dreaded function.

Obi-Wan Kenobi had never felt more out of place. He couldn’t even wear his usual attire. Master Yoda had forced him into a more appropriate outfit for the occasion. It felt wrong. He didn’t feel like a Jedi, but he definitely blended in, which was probably why he hated it. He so hated politics. He just hoped no one assumed he was a Senator. After scanning the room, he came to the conclusion that those in attendance were indeed all the usual Separatist suspects, except for one… He was surprised to see _you_ here, but that didn’t matter. He had to investigate, and what better place than down the hall. Casually, he slipped away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You should have known that you wouldn’t know anyone here on a friendly basis. After all, these were all of Clovis’ Separatist friends, and your friends had had the good sense to decline his invitation or make up an excuse as to why they were unavailable to save face. As a droid passed by with the drink tray, you grabbed another glass of wine. You would need it to get through this evening. On the upside, Lott Dod had stolen Clovis away from you. You normally wouldn’t thank the Neimoidian, but tonight you would have. Clovis had been suffocating, doting on your every need except your need for space. Nonchalantly, you wandered down the hall towards the stairs that led to his library, curious to see what kind of things he read when he wasn’t working on politics. You could tell a lot about a man based off the things he reads. You’d been there a few times, but never long enough to investigate.

You let out a yelp as you were pulled into a room and pushed against the closed door. The muffled sound of the party downstairs could be heard all around you as you looked up into a pair of blue eyes that were deeper than the seas of Kamino.

“Master Kenobi,” you swallowed. “To what do I owe this surprise?”

Obi-Wan, almost as if realizing how impulsive his decision had been, let go of you.

“Senator,” he said, clearing his throat and stepping back. “I didn’t expect you to be here.”

“At this party, or in Clovis’ library?” you asked with a smirk.

“Both,” he admitted.

“Why did you pull me in here?” you asked softly.

“I… sensed a presence and thought I should pull whoever it was in, in case they were going to catch me,” he lied.

“Master Kenobi, you would be a terrible politician. You cannot lie to save your life,” you chuckled softly.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He _had_ sensed a presence, but he had known it was yours. When he felt you coming closer, _alone_ , his mind replayed all of his dreams in his head and some urge inside him told him to act upon them. He avoided your gaze. “You look lovely tonight.”

A blush crept along your face, realizing something. “You think about me, too.”

His gaze flicked up to yours, “What?”

“Don’t play coy with me, Kenobi, I can see it on your face. _Say it_.”

“Say what?” he blushed, turning away.

“Say you want me,” you pressed. “We’ve been in bed in my mind since Toydaria. I suspect its the same for you.”

He looked up to you, but that shyness wasn’t there anymore. His gaze was hot and intense, sending shivers down your spine and freezing you in place where you stood. Slowly, he stalked over to you, searching your face. 

Obi-Wan’s heart was racing as he looked at you standing there wanting him. The temptation was there. You were so close, he could kiss you. No one would have to know. But… _he’d_ know.

“I can’t,” he sighed.

“Can’t or won’t?” you asked softly.

“Jedi cannot love. It is forbidden,” he swallowed, resting his forehead against yours. “Unholy, almost, since it goes against our vows.”

Tentatively, you wrapped his arms around your waist, and he didn’t remove them. “Don’t say it’s unholy, if I let you come hold me,” you sighed, looking at him in desperation. “I know it’s wrong that I want to be here in your arms, but-”

He pulled you in for a kiss. It was hot and passionate. In seconds, you were kissing back, sinking your hands into his hair to pull him closer as he pushed you up against the bookshelf. His lips trailed further south to your neck, causing a moan to breeze past your lips. Hands were frantic as the two of you worked through everything that had been playing through your minds for months, having it all come to fruition as the two of you cried out for each other. When the stars came crashing out of the sky, you were limp in his arms, resting on his chest.

“That… didn’t feel wrong,” you murmured.

“No, darling, it didn’t,” he sighed, kissing your forehead.

You stayed like that a few moments more before getting dressed. While reaching for your shoe, you knocked into a statue, releasing a secret compartment.

“Interesting,” Obi-Wan murmured, pocketing a small drive. “I’ll have to show this to Master Yoda.”

“Tomorrow,” you said firmly.

“Oh? And why is that?”

“Because you’re coming home with me,” you smirked.

“Yes, Senator,” he grinned.


End file.
